


Adachi the Brave Archer

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Empress Fujisaki, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Pining, Rating May Change, Some magic, idk what else, lots of stuff probably, will update the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: The Celestial Empress Fujisaki ruled the Mystical Kingdom with wisdom and grace. The guardian of its magic, she protected her people from all who might harm them, except she could not protect them from themselves. The clan of the Moon and the clan of the Stars have been at war for thousands of moons, only relenting when blood was shed by a great mythical beast fueled by human ire. A time of peace followed for all those who remained until without warning, the beast returned.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Adachi the Brave Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to yamazaki_zakuro for the cultural beta. And thanks for the editing from [Tenillypo](/users/Tenillypo/) and [Wildflowersoul](/users/wildflowersoul/).
> 
> This story is inspired by a translation of the Japanese Folk Tale, [Yorisama the Brave Archer](https://fairytalez.com/yorisama-brave-archer/), and parts of the YA Novel Series, [The Raven Cycle](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Raven%20Cycle%20-%20Maggie%20Stiefvater/works). It is also inspired by the European fairy tale tradition (which is at the roots of The Raven Cycle Series), but meant to be styled after ancient Japan. Architecture, customs and clothing reflected are loosely based on various Japanese historical dramas and research, much as European fairy tales are loosely based on those European historical traditions and ideas of royalty. But in the end, this story is set in a fantasy land that is not meant to be historical. Any mistakes, typos or misrepresentations are mine and I am happy to take feedback.
> 
> This one is likely going to take longer than my other works so I'm not sure when it will be updated, but I had gotten a start and wanted to post so that I would be motivated to keep on it.

_PROLOGUE_

Eight thousand moons ago, in the far away Mystical Kingdom, lived the Celestial Empress Fujisaki, the Lady of the Sun, the Master of the Phoenix, wise ruler of all. Benevolent and all knowing, the Empress had ruled for thousands of moons, caring for her people, overseeing the balance of all under her reign. She bestowed her magic on the land, birthing nature that would take care of its people, if they only took care of it. 

And yet the people of her Kingdom often were unruly forces. Products of human nature, they fought about trivial grievances, spreading ire and spilling blood. Escalation inevitably the result of petty feuds, leading to all out warring between lands.

The Lord of the Moon and the Lord of the Stars, the leaders of the greatest of the factions, refused to make peace. In the Mystical Kingdom where magic made manifest all the humans wrought, a beast arose. It was serpentine, with wings of a bird and claws of a tiger, scales black as night, dripping with viscous bile that wafted death. Red eyes haunted the people of the Mystical Kingdom as it swooped down to devour them. 

But even with a common enemy, even with the Empress’ pleas for unity, the clans' hatred only fed the beast, making it grow, increasing its power. The two clans, each determined to be the heroes and rid the land of this scourge, mounted an attack in the beast’s cave. A collapse of the mountain during the siege left no survivors, including the beast. Others tried to retrieve the bodies of the dead, to be sure the beast was laid to rest, but the miles of broken and immovable stone made it impossible. 

The only true sign of the beast’s demise was the appearance of two curse marks, one on a child of each of the clan leaders. Seers confirmed their connection to the beast, presuming they were made of a magic expelled by the beast upon its death, to be passed on through their clans for generations. 

The decimation the beast wrought chilled the land. The people began to rebuild and to heal, to renew. A hope for a new tomorrow, until the inevitable turn of the wheel. Human memory was short, this the Empress knew full well. She cast what protections she could, hoping above hope, that next time would not end in oblivion.

But two thousand moons later, there were signs the beast had returned.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

Adachi crouched low on the ground, hiding behind a good sized boulder. His heart was racing. The panic, his constant companion in the best of circumstances, was always wild when he was hunting. He took some full, deep breaths, steadying his hands.

“Do you want some?” Urabe asked in a hushed tone, holding out a _furoshiki_ cloth that contained something that smelled like some sort of nut. 

“Shhh,” Adachi scolded. Urabe was always so much more relaxed on these hunts than Adachi. He looked a bit wounded at the admonishment and shoved the food back in his sack.

The farmers had reported that a number of their chickens had gone missing. In return for the taxes they paid to their clan, they expected protections. In most cases, that amounted to de-escalating conflicts and settling debts. But sometimes, it was identifying predators that had moved into the area and thwarting them. 

A branch cracked and Adachi jumped. He did much better keeping a hold of the panic when he was able to focus. Urabe was not one to always allow him to do that.

He tightened the cords of his _haori_ and nocked his arrow in his bow, waiting. Hunting was the only time the panic was an asset. His bow, bestowed upon him by Her Imperial Majesty, allowed Adachi to channel all that fear into the weapon, the force for his flying arrows. And with this weapon, he never missed. 

His people called him the Brave Archer, which Adachi was not sure if the title was ironic, mocking or just affectionate. Possibly all three depending upon who you asked. They knew he had a curse mark from a young age, they presumed he had been traumatized by the loss of his family when he was young. But Adachi doubted that many beyond Urabe, Tsuge and Her Imperial Majesty knew that his fear, hot and burning on a constant simmer, was actually the result of a curse. One he bore for his family’s actions. 

He could not see the mark on his inner wrist now that it was dusk. But he could feel the four intersecting lines seared on his skin, a constant ache. It looked almost like an eight pronged star, lines radiating out from a central point. The mark’s appearance itself, small and unassuming compared to the consuming impact it had on Adachi’s life.

A flutter of calls from the chicken coop forced Adachi to action. He jumped to his feet, training his sight toward the noise. He had expected a shine of eyes as the darkness had set in. He had not expected the red fire that gazed back at him. The thing slithered as it moved past the coop. Adachi’s tongue was caught in his throat. He let go.

There was a noise of impact, but then nothing. No cry, no movement. “Did you get it?” Urabe whispered, loudly. 

No, Adachi did not believe so. He shook his head and leaned around the boulder, hands trembling. 

A flap of wings, a sharp hiss wooshed beyond them. The screech it made sounded like death.

Adachi’s stomach wretched. There was only one creature he had ever heard tales of that resembled that thing. He almost did not believe, if he had not seen it with his own eyes. But he was almost certain, the beast had somehow returned.

* * *

Adachi requested an audience with the Empress immediately. He stopped in his residence to make himself presentable, smoothing his dangling hair and retying his top knot. He dressed in something more formal to represent his clan - deep blues and gold brocade draped over him, signifying his position as Lord of the Stars. 

“You called,” Tsuge said at the door of his room, announcing himself. Adachi must have jumped a _shaku_ into the air in response.

“You must dress for an audience with Her Imperial Majesty,” Adachi said as he settled himself. 

“Are we meeting the Lord of the Moon and his retinue?” Tsuge asked. His family had a long standing tradition of advising the Empress and so when he was old enough, he had taken on this role. But Adachi and Tsuge had grown up together by the palace and had formed a strong bond. Adachi trusted him with his life, he most definitely trusted him with his secrets. If anyone knew of the impending visitors to the palace, it was Tsuge.

“Possibly,” he admitted, taking in this new information. Adachi had not been made aware that the Lord of the Moon was here to see the Empress. The people of the Moon lived on the borderlands. They had kept to themselves most of Adachi’s life, well, at least what he could recall. There was a time when the clan of the Moon and the people of the Stars warred constantly. And then the beast came. Once the beast was defeated, they lived in relative peace for the last two thousand moons. But perhaps that was no longer the case.

* * *

When Tsuge was ready, they crossed the trench to the palace, and made their way to the public audience rooms. The Empress Fujisaki, who never appeared to be surprised by anything, was already waiting.

She was clearly prepared for a formal reception, her robes layered in the multicolored fabrics of the Mystical Kingdom, the sun radiating a phoenix reborn as her headpiece. She was always formal - she was the Empress after all - but there was clear pageantry in her presentation. There was no sign of the ease with which she often greeted Adachi, having taken him under her wing when he lost his parents. No, in this moment he was not Adachi the Brave Archer, he was the Lord of the Stars. And as he entered, he was announced as such.

The public reception room was lush with art and precious relics of the Mystical Kingdom. The weight of their history loomed large as he made his way before the Empress. She gave him a nod as Adachi fully bowed, demonstrating his deference. She flicked her wrist for him and Tsuge to stand. “We are awaiting our guests,” she said, motioning them off to the side. 

“The Lord and Lady of the Moon,” the attendant announced. The group made their bows to the Empress.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” the Lord of the Moon said, as he rose to his feet. “Thank you for your kind invitation.”

Invitation. Adachi wondered why the Empress had not mentioned this. The borderlands were a good seven suns away by way of horseback. This must have been planned for a while.

“Lord and Lady of the Moon,” the Empress said, rising. “We welcome you to the Celestial Palace. Thank you for joining us on this somewhat unusual occasion.

“Have you met the Lord of the Stars?” Adachi turned to greet them, first bowing to the slender woman in a black robe with glittery moon details spilling down the fabric. She bowed in a calm and elegant fashion. The man who stood beside her was equally refined. The pattern of his dress was the same, shimmering in the light. His top knot smooth, not one single strand out of place. He was rather tall, with perfect, graceful posture. And clearly strong, his arms flexed tight on the scabbard of his sword. His expression was one of beautiful, placid formality, but his eyebrows held a bit of almost imperceivable tension.

“Lord of the Stars,” he said, by way of greeting. His voice glided like fine silk.

Adachi’s heart was pounding, as it typically did in any unfamiliar circumstances, but there was something happening here that had his hair standing on end. He was bracing for the impact. 

The Empress nodded to the group. “I am sure you want to know why you were all summoned here. Violence has broken out on the border of your lands again. It is my understanding that the Lord of the Moon has tried to intervene with no results.”

Adachi glanced at the Lord. He tilted his head, almost as if in shame. 

“My soldiers have reported a death to me. I am concerned this is the beginning of the cycle again.”

How had Adachi not known any of this? Why had the Empress not told him?

“The beast has returned, Your Imperial Majesty,” he mumbled, not wanting to admit it out loud, but finding he had no choice in the moment.

“Mmmm,” the Empress said. “I had thought so.” She folded her arms solemnly. “Past interventions have not prevented this situation. Further steps are necessary.”

“Further steps, Your Imperial Majesty?” The Lady of the Moon asked.

The Empress nodded again. “A true, unwavering alliance is needed between your clans. There shall be a betrothal to unify your people.”

“A betrothal?” The Lord said. “But Your Imperial Majesty, my sister is already betrothed to another Lord. Breaking that off would result in much strife with that clan.”

“I am aware,” the Empress said, “which is why the betrothal will be between the Lord of the Moon and the Lord of the Stars.”

Adachi’s hands were trembling. A betrothal. That was not ever once a consideration he had for himself. Adachi barely could manage being a person on his own, let alone a partner in a marriage. “But Your Imperial Majesty…” Adachi began.

The Empress turned her attention on him, pursing her lips. It was the look she gave him when she asked him to come live beyond the walls of the castle, when she had given him his magical bow, when she had called him _friend_. He knew he could not take advantage of that relationship. He could never speak against her in this way.

“I shall serve you in whatever way you see fit, Your Imperial Majesty,” he said, bowing. 

“Excellent,” she beamed. “Please, Lord and Lady of the Moon, settle into your guest rooms. We have much to discuss.”

* * *

Kurosawa was pacing. He could feel the sweat prickling at the back of his neck. Betrothal. Marriage. It was not possible. Not for him. And the Empress knew this. She knew exactly the reasons that Kurosawa was not able to wed and yet, she had commanded it.

“Yuichi, you are going to wear a hole in the floor,” Yuzuki said, smoothing out her robes as she sat at the table, drinking the tea their host had supplied them.

“Perhaps we should tell Her Imperial Majesty that if she feels this strongly, your betrothal should be broken?”

“So you are completely fine with this if I am the one who is sworn to ally with the people of the Stars? What would my betrothed say?”

Kurosawa chewed at the side of his mouth. He knew his sister was fortunate enough to be in love with her betrothed and he would not really do anything to stop that. But, how else could he get out of this?

“I don’t know what Her Imperial Majesty is thinking. She knows my...my…”he trailed off, pointing to the curse mark on his wrist.

“That you will kill your true love by kissing them.” 

Dozens of seers had confirmed the meaning of the mark. When Kurosawa was old enough to travel to see the Empress he had presented it to her. She said nothing to dispute its meaning or the reason it had existed. The hate and vitriol of his family legacy burned on his wrist to bear. 

“Yes, thanks aneki, I appreciate the delicate nature by which you handle these circumstances.”

“But you do not love this man, Yuichi. An alliance of marriage does not in itself threaten this man’s life.”

Kurosawa had spent as long as he could remember, as long as he could understand his curse, keeping his distance from others. He was an expert at it, his fortifications were ten _shaku_ high. Yes, he could do this. His sister was right, marriage did not mean love or even romance. But the agreement itself felt heavy, a tempt of fate. 

This man that he would have to swear himself to, the Lord of the Stars, a sweet face with a somewhat deadly reputation, looked to be a good man. And if it saved their lands from being ravaged again by the beast, then maybe it was all worth while. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes)


End file.
